From the Ground up
by savetheflyingmonkeys
Summary: Song fic to Dan and Shay's 'From the Ground up,' staring Teddy and Victoire. One shot.


Another one shot. To Dan and Shay's 'From the Ground up'. I own no rights to the characters, song, etc...

"He's lucky we haven't killed him yet." Ron claimed through gritted teeth. Hermione pinched the back of his arm. "Ow, 'mione."

"He has been raised as a part of this family and though he has his faults, as we all do, in a couple hours he will literally be family. Now behave or I will go tell you mother exactly what you said."

Ron gulped at the mention of his mother. "Alright. No need to do all that. I was just saying."

"If Bill can get over Victoire and Teddy having a child out of wedlock, you can too. Now, I see Harry over there pulling out the tent. Go remind him he's a wizard and can use magic." Ron kissed his wife's cheek and left her to finish folding the napkins for the reception.

Ginny wandered over and set down a tray of goblets. "You would think my parents are getting tired of hosting weddings in their back yard." She complained.

"I think it's sweet that Victoire and Teddy wanted to marry where both of their parents did."

"At least they decided against marrying in the summer like both of their parents. It's going to be a lovely spring wedding." She sighed.

"Mom, Aunt Ginny, can you come to the bridal suite please." Rose called from the back door.

Hermione set down the napkin she was working on. "I'll take over," said Angelina as she waddled over.

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny.

"I'm pregnant at 43, not breakable glass. Besides they're just napkins. I'm fine" she insisted.

Ginny shrugged and headed for the house. "I really wish they'd quit calling my room that."

2 hours later, Hermione and Ginny were in their seats, waiting for Victoire to walk down the aisle. Teddy and retired Minister Shacklebolt were standing under an awning covered in tulle and flowers. Dominique was holding a wiggle witch of a baby off to the side.

Violins began to play and Victoire and Bill appeared at the far end of the aisle. Teddy gave a toothy grin as his future wife approached. Her simple flowy white silk gown looked perfect on her. Victoire couldn't help but smile too. Even if there were tears also streaming down her face.

When Bill and Victoire reached Teddy, Bill pulled his eldest daughter in for a hug and kissed her forehead. " I love you." He whispered.

"I love you always papa," she whispered back. Bill turned and gave Teddy a firm handshake and placed a menacing hand on Teddy's shoulder. He winked at his future son in law and then went to stand beside his happily sobbing wife.

Kingsley then approached the couple who were now holding hands and looking doey-eyed at each other in front of their closest friends and family. "Friends, family" Kingsley addressed and the friends and family sat. "We have come together today to further unify this family. We rejoice that there is a little more love in the world today than there was yesterday. Edward Lupin and Victoire Weasley have, with the knowledge and consent of their families decided to become one. They have prepared some words for each other that they would like to share with you all now."

Victoire wiped away a tear and took a deep breath. "Teddy we have always known each other. We have learned most everything we know from the people who surround us now. That includes how we love. Both our parents, our grandparents have painted us pictures of what a relationship can be, could be, should be. Each day for them has been a stroke on the canvas of life. It's more than the house they've built together, these memories, every kiss goodnight or I love you. We've already begun our journey together. Our painting, one day at a time, starting with our beautiful baby, Isadora, who looks just like you." She gestured to Dominique and the baby "When you take my hand, I know it's now til forever. All of you. And all of me."

Teddy cleared his throat. "I know we didn't have a conventional start." He shyly looked to his family and friends "and that some still wonder, doubt, if we're doing the right thing. But life has already shown us that it moves in the blink of an eye. It's not going to wait for us and I wouldn't want to have anyone else at my side. You are my guiding light in the clouds and I'll be your shelter through all the wind and rain. We'll be together for worse or for better. I can't wait until 65 years from now. Maybe we'll be in this very garden watching our grandchildren get married. All I know is I wouldn't trade this life with you and Isadora for anything in the world. We'll build our life, together... From the ground up."


End file.
